


Race of Primus

by ladydragon76



Series: Festival of Five [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, verse: g1, verse: idw, verse: mashup, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Once every fifty vorns, the five nearest moons and planets align into the Guiding Hand, and for five weeks all of Cybertron celebrates with a race dedicated to each God.  Blurr had never wanted to win a race so badly in all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race of Primus

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Festival of Five  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Sparks, AU like whoa, PWP,  
>  **Notes:** So a Thing happened on Tumblr. I smell like carrot juice, so… - Part One. ^_^

Blurr threw his arms into the air just to hear the crowd scream some more. He could feel how hard his pumps worked. How thick the coolant- more like sludge by now- slid through his lines as his respiration heaved. Neither were doing much of anything to cool him. The vents in this thighs and on his abdomen seeped energon blood from pressure-burst micro lines. His entire frame pulsed heat in time with his spark, a litany of agony in every rapid throb. Not least of which was his spike where it pressed so hard against the interior of his panel that he had to resist the urge to look down and see if the plating was bowed out.

The Prime himself strode across the open area that surrounded the Winner’s Circle, and Blurr tried to get his panting under control enough so that he could speak the ritual words.

“Congratulations,” Optimus Prime said, his deep voice a rumble that only made Blurr’s spark flare more. He reached a large hand out, and Blurr clasped his wrist, beaming as the spectators blew out their vocalizers. A microphone was aimed toward the Racer’s face and the audience hushed instantly, all eagerly waiting. “You have a claim to make if you wish it,” the Prime said, softly, as though Blurr hadn’t just ran harder than ever before with the intent of staking his claim.

“In Primus’ name, I claim,” Blurr began, then let the words hang for a moment. He let his optics sweep the stands, saw his face, bright pink with energon and the exertion of the Race, and listened to a few pleading shouts of names. Mechs that hoped he would call them. Then Blurr spotted the two bright spots about midway up the stands. He smiled, and stated clearly, “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.”

The Prime floundered a moment as an uproar began in the crowd. “Blurr. You can only choose one.”

Blurr didn’t take his optics off the two he’d named. “They are one,” he said loud and clear. He flicked his gaze at Prime, but then back to the twins. Sideswipe had managed to stand up, but Sunstreaker still gaped from his seat. “A matched set.” And they’d blown his mind while blowing his circuits. His spark hadn’t stopped aching for them since the moment they first held him between them and destroyed his former understanding of what interfacing actually was. More than that. He _liked_ them, and they seemed to like him. The _real_ him, not just the public face.

However, if they didn’t get their afts in gear, Blurr might never recover from the sparkbreak and humiliation. Mostly the sparkbreak. As the seconds ticked by, he felt his spark squeeze in harder, the pain nothing to do with the Race now. But then Sideswipe snapped out of his shock, grabbed Sunstreaker’s wrist, and hauled his stumbling twin toward the access gate.

Blurr grinned, then laughed as they crossed toward him. Sunstreaker swooped in and hauled the lighter Racer up into his arms. As his mouth came down hard on Blurr’s, the Racer heard Sideswipe quickly mumbling the traditional words.

“In Primus’ name, we accept.”

Then Sideswipe was there too, and Blurr couldn’t resist retracting his panel. The spectators were screaming again, but Blurr had everything he wanted right there against him.

“Hot. Can do this later,” Sunstreaker said as he mouthed his way down Blurr’s neck.

“No,” Blurr replied, then gasped as the golden mech grabbed his hips and twisted him around to face Sideswipe.

“Hey, gorgeous. Won that for us, huh?” Sideswipe asked. His tone was teasing, but Blurr could feel the insecurity in his field.

“Damn right, I did.” Blurr gripped red shoulders and pulled as he sank to his knees. “Now claim me for all of Cybertron to see.”

Sunstreaker pressed against Blurr’s back and growled in his audial. “As you wish.”

Blurr was shoved and fell forward into a laughing sprawl between Sideswipe’s spread legs. “Hard and fast,” he said, then sank his aching spike into a valve that felt like coming home after a long tour. He held still, having done this enough times to know to arch his back at just the right angle for Sunstreaker to thrust home too. And thrust he did. He sank deep in one hard plunge, rocking Blurr farther into Sideswipe, then drew back, only to impale the Racer again.

Blurr cried out and clung to Sideswipe’s shoulders as his barely cooled frame heated right back up. Pleasure arced through him, drowning out the pain. Slick, rippling, gripping heat encased his spike. A thick length drove into his valve, blazing charge over every node. But better still, when he flared his spark energy out, it was met and matched by two more. Blurr keened and poured all of himself into each pulse. Their plating remained closed -the twins weren’t the exhibitionists he was- but each throb of energy slammed bliss through him. Though all three of them.

Sunstreaker growled and his teeth sank into Blurr’s neck in a possessive, feral bite. Beneath them, Sideswipe arched, optics burning white as a sharp cry escaped him, then dropped to a low, gasping moan. Blurr shivered and tried to brace for it, but spark merging was still new territory for him. He felt molten heat fill his valve, but it was distant- as distant as the hot spurt of his own spike. Ecstasy swelled out of his spark, lashed him from all sides, and left him screaming in high bursts.

“Mine,” Blurr gasped as he struggled to stay conscious, but there was no fighting it. He was too hot, had pushed himself too far, and his body was shutting down to protect his processors and spark. Soft night eclipsed his mind, but he still heard the reply.

“Ours,” Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said as one.


End file.
